


Six Week Crush

by MarvelDC31



Series: General Danvers Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Best Friends, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Military Background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex goes to visit Kara at college and ends up meeting Astra. For the next six weeks she keeps visiting, and Kara gets suspicious. Finally though, Alex decides to ask Astra out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Week Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is really late, but I'm working on it! Anyway comment and, also, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio.

Alex knows that her job has been taking up too much time. In the past four months she’s only met up with Kara a handful of times. That’s why she decides to take some vacation time and go surprise Kara at her college.

The plan is a success as Kara is extremely excited to finally get some time together. Well, she assumes so as Kara pulls her into a bone-breaking hug the moment she opens the door to see Alex on the other side.

“Alex!” Kara squeals, tugging her into her dorm room.

Alex laughs, “Why hello to you too, Kara.”

Kara rolls her eyes and introduces her roommate, “Alex, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is my best friend Alex.”

Alex has to tug her arms out of Kara’s one-armed hug to proffer a hand for Lucy to shake, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Lucy shakes her hand and smiles politely.

“So,” Kara is jumping up and down like the damn puppy that she is, “wanna go get some food?”

Alex rolls her eyes and stares at Kara’s stomach, “I see the garbage compacter hasn’t lost its efficiency.”

Kara laughs and bumps Alex’s shoulder, “Oh, shut up.”

Shrugging, Alex turns toward the door, “You know you eat a lot, which is why we are going to Olive Garden.”

Kara claps her hands together and giggles, “Yes! Thanks, Alex. Now let’s go!”

Kara is already at the door as Lucy and Alex share exasperated looks.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Alex sighs with affection.

The two girls walk to the campus parking lot and get into Alex’s shiny new car. The drive isn’t very long, and in less than ten minutes, Kara is stuffing her face with breadsticks.

“Kara,” Alex shakes her head with a short laugh, “slow down! You’re going to choke!”

Kara rolls her eyes, “Please. I’m a professional eater, at this point.”

That is precisely the moment Kara chokes on her breadstick. Alex rolls her eyes as Kara chugs down half a glass of water, eyes watering.

“Told you,” Alex mutters.

Kara glares and petulantly eats the rest of her breadsticks, albeit more slowly. Alex shakes her head once more and orders once the waiter arrives. Kara, as always, orders two dishes. The girl has a monster of a metabolism.

Forty-five minutes later, they're both full and driving back to campus. Kara complains about eating too much, but Alex can tell that’s untrue. Alex parks her car and the two jump out, wondering what to do next.

“Can we just walk around?” Kara asks.

As boring as it seems to Alex, she’s never been one to say no to Kara, “Sure. Lead the way, garbage compactor.”

Kara rolls her eyes and turns to walk away, “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Alex pokes Kara in the shoulder.

Kara sighs deeply, “Sadly, yes.”

They laugh together and stroll through the park, regaling each other of stories of what’s happened since they lsat saw each other. It’s as they pass the huge water fountain in the middle of the park that Alex spots her.

_She’s beautiful,_ Alex thinks. The woman has a dangerous aura around her, with a single streak of white in her hair. Wearing all black and decidedly rocking it. Alex is instantly entranced, even if she does look alarmingly familiar. Although, she can’t place where she’s seen this woman before.

Kara follows her gaze and perks up, “Oh! That’s my Aunt Astra! She just started teaching here a week ago, I’ll introduce you!”

Alex’s hopes and dreams are shattered…that’s Kara’s _aunt._ Any lingering thoughts of how freaking hot the woman is in black are pushed to the back of her mind as Kara drags her over. As they get closer to Astra, Alex can’t help but notice that even though she looks identical to Alura, she is so obviously not.

Whether is be what she wears, her hair, her attitude, her _eyes_ , there is just something about Astra that Alex has never seen before in Alura. It’s enticing.

“Aunt Astra!” Kara smiles widely going to hug Astra, leaving Alex to stand there awkwardly.

“Little one,” Astra accepts the hug and squeezes back just as tightly, “its good to see you.”

Kara laughs, “You saw me this morning, I’m in your class.”

“That does not mean I cannot miss you,” she looks over at Alex, “and you are?”

“Right!” Kara pulls back and tugs on Alex’s arm to bring her forward, “This is my best friend, Alex!” 

Up close, Astra looks like a goddess, “Oh, um, right, yeah…I’m Alex Danvers.”

Since when did she not have any game? It was just yesterday that she was charming the pants of a woman… _literally._

Astra looks Alex up and down and Alex gets the distinct impression that she’s being checked out. Of course, that could just be her overly imaginative mind. _I mean, why would she be even remotely into me?_ Alex thinks.

Astra speaks and her voice does things to Alex that Alura’s never did before, “It is good to finally meet my niece’s best friend. I’ve heard a lot about you these last few weeks.”

Alex glares at Kara, “It’s nice to met you, too. Although I can’t say I’ve heard much about you.”

Astra laughs and nods, “I would assume so.”

Alex is still glaring at Kara but Kara shakes her head, signalling that she’ll tell Alex later. Alex sighs, she can’t get mad at Kara for keeping a secret. She’s keeping one herself, what with working with the FBI.

Alex feels her phone vibrate and pulls it out, sighing once she reads that it’s a text from a colleague at the FBI, “I’m sorry, I have to go back to my hotel. It’s work.”

Kara’s smile dims and Alex feels a pang got through her heart. She doesn’t _want_ to leave, especially since Astra looks slightly put out also, but Samantha wants her to look over some test results. She can’t exactly say _no_ to the FBI.

Kara sighs and nods, “Okay, I’ll walk you to your car.”

Astra smiles slightly and holds out her hand, “Once again, it was nice to meet you, Alexandra.”

She’s never liked her full name, but the way Astra says it…well, let’s just say her opinion on it changes.

Alex grasps Astra’s hand, “You too, Ms. In-Ze.”

As their hands are released, Astra laughs, “Call me Astra, please.”

Alex smiles, “So long, Astra.”

“Goodbye, Alexandra,” Astra nods her head.

Alex turns and falls into step with Kara, speaking once she knows Astra can’t hear, “When were you going to tell me you had an _aunt?”_

Kara sighs, “Alex, I thought she was _dead._ Everyone told me she died, but no. Turns out she left for the military and my family disgraced her.”

“Oh,” Alex hangs her head, “that’s rough. I’m sorry. But she said you told her about me over the pat few _weeks.”_

They make it to Alex’s car and she opens the door but doesn’t step in quite yet.

“Yeah,” Kara blushes, “I was catching her up with what I’ve done with my life so far and…turns out you feature in almost every story. Listen though, I was going t tell you the next time we met.”

Alex nods and smiles, “Its fine, Kara. I’m glad you got her back.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara says softly.

Alex leans forward to peck Kara on the cheek, “Don’t be a stranger, Kara.”

She sits inside her car as Kara giggles with a roll of her eyes, “ _Goodbye_ , Alex.”

Alex laughs and starts her vehicle, “Bye, Kara.”

She starts her drive to her hotel, thinking of Astra the whole time. Alex looks over the test results and send her observations back then falls asleep. The next day she and Kara hang out all day, enjoying each others company, but her thoughts linger on Astra.

When Alex finally gets back to work from her vacation, she tries to focus on her work, but her mind always wonders what Kara and… _Astra_ are doing. That’s probably why, every weekend, she ends up flying to Kara’s college. She tells herself its to see Kara, but that’s only partly the truth. She goes to see Astra, too.

After six visits in six weeks, Kara finally decided to confront Alex.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara starts as they sit in her dorm playing cards, “you’ve been visiting… _excessively,_ don't you think?”

Alex looks slightly hurt and Kara backtracks, “Not that I don't love that you're here! Its just that you have work, you've never visited so many times in such a short amount of time.”

Alex works hard to hide her blush, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Alex,” Kara lays her cards down, leaning forward, “you’ve been spending _way_ too much time with me and Astra to be healthy for your scientist work.”

At the mention of Astra, Alex’s blush becomes noticeable, “Its fine.”

“Wait,” Kara stares, “wait. Alex…do you _like_ my aunt?”

Alex scoffs but it ends up sounding and looking more like she's choking, “Of course I like her.”

“Alex,” Kara clasps her hands together, “do you _like_ like her?”

“What,” Alex shakes her head, “are we in fifth grade, again?”

“ _Alex.”_

Alex takes a deep, calming breath and looks Kara in the eyes, “No, I don’t _like_ like your aunt.”

Kara stares unbelievingly, “If its any consolation, I’m pretty sure she feels the same way.”

Alex looks pointedly down at her cards, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kara.”

Kara sighs, “Fin, okay, _whatever.”_

They continue to play cards for the rest of the evening, but as Alex is walking out of Kara’s dorm room, Kara’s words keep repeating in her mind, _I’m pretty sure she feels the same way._ Could it be true? Alex decides there’s only one way to find out.

Determined, Alex drives to Astra’s apartment and before she knows it, she’s knocking on Astra’s door. She stands there for a few moments before chickening out. The door opens just as she’s about to turn around.

“Alexandra?” Astra raises both eyebrows confusedly.

“Yeah, hi…so, um…” Alex mentally berates herself, _great way to ask someone out, you idiot!_

Alex takes a deep breath before looking Astra in the eyes, “Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow evening?”

Astra’s confused look melts into a smirk, “I am wondering, what took you so long, Alexandra?”

Alex pauses for a moment, in complete shock, before rolling her eyes and raising an eyebrow.

Astra smiles, “Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you.”

Doing a happy dance inside, Alex grins, “Great! I’ll pick you up at seven, tomorrow!”

Nodding her head and smiling, Astra responds, “Good.”

Alex, still grinning widely, glances at her watch, “Well, it’s getting late so I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye, Astra!”

Astra shakes her head, amused, “Goodbye, Alexandra.”

Alex turns around and walks back to her car, her smile never dimming. She’s glad Kara was right, because now Alex has a date.

A date with an incredibly amazing, unbelievably beautiful, all around goddess named Astra In-Ze.


End file.
